[unreadable] Drugs of abuse are known to cause long-lasting changes in the brain, including modulations in gene expression and protein levels, as well as synaptic plasticity. Using microarray technology, we have identified alpha synuclein as a gene that is upregulated following cocaine administration in a conditioned place preference (CPP) paradigm. Previous research shows an upregulation of alpha synuclein following binge and chronic administration of cocaine in rats and humans respectively. Recently, we have also observed a decrease in alpha synuclein in the VTA of CREB (cyclic AMP response element binding protein) deficient mice. Taken together, these studies suggest that alpha synuclein may play a role in the development of drug addiction and this involvement may be regulated by CREB. The goal of this research is to characterize cocaine modulation of alpha synuclein and examine the role for this protein in cocaine mediated behaviors. In addition, this research will examine the role of the transcription factor CREB in mediating the expression of alpha synuclein as it pertains to this research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]